


Expectations and Reality

by Crose5141



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Romance, Sakura has the worst luck, She probably gets it from Tsunade, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crose5141/pseuds/Crose5141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The course of true love never did run smooth, especially in the world of ninjas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 2, 6:30 AM

**Day: 2**

**Time: 6:30 AM**

Currently: Covered in the blood of several missing ninja and some of my own.  

Chakra: How low can you go?

Weapons: 2 senbon and a kunai.  (What a fine arsenal!)

Mission Status: FUBAR

* * *

I scramble up the hill.  My exhausted legs hinder my progress. 

Why the fuck did I have to accept this mission again?

I knew moments after the debriefing that I was way in over my head.

Why did I accept again?

Oh yeah.  Stupid pride. 

I thought back to what he had said. 

_Kuniochi, especially medics should stay back instead of going on missions. They are much too fragile and **weak**.  _

Stupid bastard.

I trip over a large exposed root and fall right into a mud puddle.

Damn. 

As if this mission could not get any worse.

 


	2. Day 2, 8:03 pm

**Day: 2**

**Time: 8:03 PM**

Currently: Shivering after taking a plunge into a lake to get rid of the mud.

Chakra: Better, but still low.

Mission: Doomed

Head: pounding like the beat of a drum

Wishing: I was back in my toasty apartment.

* * *

It was bad enough that my hair was wet, but the fall chill made it much much worse.

I shiver and goosebumps form on my arms.

Stupid low chakra levels and stupid mission.

It's not like the village really needs me to do this mission anyway.  

I could just turn straight around and head back. 

All great ninja have mission failures, right?

I think about his stupid smirk and Naruto pointing out that he would never give up, dattebayo.

Ugh, why did I have to get such stupidly determined teammates?

Yeah, no.

There was no way I was giving up.

I was going to own this mission.  Shannaro!


	3. Day 2, 11:30 PM

**Day: 2**

**Time: 11:30 PM**

Status: Feeling drowsy in front of a fire

Hair: Finally, drying

Chakra levels: Slowly getting better

Wishing: I had thought to bring some chocolate with me.

* * *

I examine the map in front of me against the flickering light of the fire as I eat a granola bar. 

If I went through this narrow choke point in Waterfall country, I could hypothetically cut across and still make good mission time.  Or I could use the safer route through Grass.  Both had their risks.

Decisions, decisions.

I’ll make a choice in the morning.  After all, I’m feeling drowsy, but it’s not like I can go to sleep yet.  My hair is still wet.

I put the map away and take out my journal and the interesting plant sample I found during my surprise mud bath.  It looked similar to the rare plant used to make anti-coagulation medication, but I couldn’t verify that in the field. 

Hopefully, the lead would pan out because idiots like a certain group I won’t mention were always getting injured and medication was always in short supply.

I quickly make a sketch of the plant and note where I found it.

By the time I am done, my hair has finally dried and I comb out the tangled mess. 

Finally, I am finished combing and I rest my head against the cave walls. 

I wouldn’t be able to fully go asleep, who knows if I’d be attacked again, but half-rest was better than nothing. 

With any luck, tomorrow would turn out a lot better than today’s shit show.

I close my eyes…


End file.
